Dronald Bilucius Weasfoy
by hartwell23
Summary: Sebuah kegilaan terjadi begitu saja. Ya, terjadi begitu saja, karena tanpa peringatan sama sekali, tiba-tiba rambut pirang indahku sudah berubah menjadi merah jelek, dan lebih parahnya lagi, Granger tiba-tiba memanggilku Ronald. [DMHG, Semi AU]


Halloooooow. :D

Selamat menikmati cerita baru saya, semoga suka.

 _ **Dronald Bilucius Weasfoy**_ _[Chapter 1]_

A Harry Potter fanfic

Rated : T, _might be_ semi M

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pair : DMHG

Harry Potter and all characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Warning : Semi AU, typos dan OOC mungkin terjadi, slight RonMione.

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Gadis berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu tersenyum sumringah. Di hadapannya kini terpampang sebuah kartu dari karton berwarna merah marun, dengan hiasan sulur-sulur cantik beserta bunga-bunga emas kecil di pinggirnya. Sebuah tulisan dari tinta berwarna senada mengisi bagian tengah kartu itu, tulisan bersambung yang elegan dan manis.

'Ronald & Hermione.'

Begitu yang tertera disana.

"Hasilnya bagus sekali. Terima kasih," ujar gadis itu, bersemangat. Jemarinya kini membolak-balik kartu itu, memeriksanya. Senyumnya kembali mengembang ketika kesalahan yang dicarinya tak tertemui.

"Anda memilih desain yang bagus, Nona Granger," komentar seorang pria yang barusan menunjukkan kartu tersebut pada gadis itu, "jarang ada yang memilihnya karena pembuatannya lama."

"Saya suka warnanya," sahut gadis itu, masih bersemangat, "warna panji asrama saya sewaktu sekolah dulu. Kebetulan sama dengan asrama tunangan saya."

Si pria ikut tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, saya belum pernah melihat tunangan Nona. Sudah empat kali Nona kesini, bukan? Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apa dia tidak bersemangat juga ingin melihat hasilnya?"

Air muka gadis tadi sedikit berubah suram. Meski begitu, tidak satupun pandangan mata dapat menyadarinya.

"Ah, dia sibuk sekali. Dia– bisa dikatakan, polisi. Ada kerusuhan di London Timur, dia bertugas membereskannya. Lagipula dia menyerahkan semuanya pada saya. Dia memang agak sedikit cuek," si gadis kembali menyahut.

"Kalau masalah pekerjaan begitu, tampaknya tidak bisa ditolerir, ya?" si pria berkomentar memaklumi, dijawab anggukan oleh si gadis.

"Baiklah, satu minggu lagi undangan sisanya akan selesai, Nona bisa mengambilnya kesini atau saya bisa mengirimnya ke alamat Nona. Boleh saya tahu dimana?"

Si gadis kemudian memberikan kartu namanya.

* * *

Hermione Granger, adalah seorang gadis berusia dua puluh enam tahun. Semasa bersekolah di Hogwarts Witch and Wizardry, ia termasuk murid cerdas, aktif dan penurut, favorit semua guru. Ia dikenal baik sebagai Pahlawan Perang bersama Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley, atau yang biasanya disebut Trio Emas Gryffindor. Sebagai anggota tunggal perempuan dalam trio tenar tersebut, jelas ia mendapat perhatian banyak dari kaum Adam, selain karena kecerdasan luar biasa dan kecantikan natural yang dimilikinya.

Kini setelah satu dekade lebih berlalu, gadis ini telah mencapai kesuksesan sebagai pekerja Kementrian yang mengurusi masalah hukum sihir. Ia disegani dan dihormati di dunia sihir Inggris, meskipun ia termasuk dalam trah _Muggle_ , golongan yang dulu sempat disepelekan dalam dunia sihir.

Ia termasuk figur publik yang jarang disentuh gosip. Yang terparah hanya soal hubungannya dengan Viktor Krum, atlet Quidditch internasional asal Bulgaria yang kandas beberapa tahun lalu. Kini ia telah menemui cinta sejatinya, yaitu sahabatnya sendiri, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Satu bulan lagi mereka akan melepas masa lajang, melangkah beriringan menuju altar. Mengikat janji suci sehidup semati. Bersama-sama menghadapi hidup yang keras dan penuh tantangan.

"Sedang senang, eh, Berang-berang?"

Hermione paling benci kalau sudah mendengar suara itu. Seluruh syarafnya terasa menegang, mengirim sinyal ke otak bahwa suara ini pertanda bahaya kelas satu, sekelas segerombolan zombie yang tiba-tiba saja datang menginvasi kehidupan umat manusia.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Ferret_."

Suara yang tadi mengganggu Hermione itu berasal dari seorang pria bersurai _platinum blonde_ dengan ketampanan khas turunan darah biru. Pria yang bahkan sejak belia sudah digandrungi kaum Hawa, fenomena besar dalam dunia sihir Inggris. Keturunan tunggal sebuah keluarga _pureblood_ dengan status sangat terpandang. Mantan pelayan Pangeran Kegelapan yang tidak kekurangan pesonanya sama sekali meskipun khalayak ramai telah mengetahui masa lalu kelam yang dilaluinya sebagai seorang Pelahap Maut.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Entah durian busuk yang runtuh di kepalanya atau Fortuna sedang marah besar padanya, Hermione tidak mengerti.

Selama di Hogwarts ia sudah cukup sabar menjadi partner Pangeran Slytherin ini, menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid Perempuan. Dengan darah mendidih setiap harinya dikarenakan ulah menjijikan _casanova_ Hogwarts itu, Hermione harus berusaha keras menunaikan amanah Profesor McGonagall dengan baik. Meski Hermione bahkan diharuskan berbagi asrama dengan lelaki yang pernah disihir Alastor Moody palsu menjadi musang itu, gadis bersurai ikal cokelat ini toh tetap dapat menorehkan hasil sempurna sebagai Prefek.

Dan saat ini, bahkan di saat ia telah lulus dan semestinya bebas menikmati hidup sendiri, Hermione harus kembali direpotkan dengan menjadi wakil dari pria gila yang satu itu.

Rahang Hermione hampir jatuh saat melihat Draco Malfoy sedang berleha-leha di kursinya, menyeringai bagai Nagini kepedasan sambil melambaikan tangan serupa Miss Universe.

Salahkan Kementrian-sialan-memuakkan yang menugasinya menjadi bawahan Ferret-berotak-miring dan merusak hidupnya yang bahagia!

"Haa, undanganmu sudah jadi? Tidak usah memberiku satu, aku akan dengan senang hati datang ke pernikahanmu dan meracau soal kau sedang hamil anakku," tukas Draco, tanpa mengubah pose menjijikkannya, berhasil dengan sukses mengobok-obok pikiran Hermione sekali tatap.

O PUJA BULU HIDUNG SEVERUS SNAPE YANG TAK KALAH BERMINYAKNYA DENGAN RAMBUTNYA! Hermione bergidik ngeri membayangkan Draco merampok mikrofon pembawa acara dan berteriak 'Hermione Granger hamil anakku' sambil berjoget disko.

"Berhenti me _legilimens_ pikiranku, Kulit-Mayat," Hermione melempar beberapa dokumen tambahan yang perlu ditandatangani Draco sambil mendengus keras-keras, "aku bisa membom kepalamu kapan saja."

"Ow, aku _takut_ ," Draco membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada dokumen yang tadi dilempar Hermione, "asal kau tahu satu kepalaku delapan ratus milyar kali lebih berharga dari sekeranjang kepala Weaselbee."

"Berhenti mengejek tunanganku, atau rambutmu akan jadi gimbal!" seru Hermione pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan sama-sama berambut gimbal, 'Mione _darling_ , karena kau sendiri memang gimbal," Draco mengerling sok tampan, sementara _Crucio_ sudah berada di ujung lidah Hermione.

Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak meladeni Draco kali ini, enggan bergeming dari berkas-berkas periksaannya sendiri. Draco yang melihat respon Hermione yang mengecewakan itu hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menekuni berkas-berkasnya kembali.

"Mau kopi?" ujar lelaki yang saat ini menjabat sebagai pelatih tamu tim Quidditch nasional Inggris itu, sambil melirik sekilas pada rekan kerjanya yang sedang berurusan penting dengan berkas-berkas.

"Boleh, pakai susu sedikit," Hermione menyahut, "kali ini kau yang bayar?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti sedang amat kekurangan uang akibat pernikahanmu itu. Oke, kali ini aku berbaik hati," lelaki itu menyahut, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan.

Hermione hanya mendengus seraya tertawa kecil.

Seluruh _staff_ bagian hukum sihir di Kementrian tidak tahu harus berkata apa jika ditanyai pendapatnya soal dua rekan kerja ini. Adu mulut tidak pernah absen menggema dari kantor Kepala Bagian Hukum Sihir, Mr. Malfoy dan wakilnya, Ms. Granger, yang memang seruangan. Tatapan membunuh pun sering terpancar dari mata masing-masing. Cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa dua orang ini tidak cukup akur untuk dikatakan sebagai _teman_.

Namun keakraban, perhatian dan pengertian masing-masing pihak yang juga tersirat jelas dari sikap mereka berdua, dapat membuat hubungan mereka bisa dikategorikan sebagai _teman_ , bahkan lebih dari itu.

Mereka seperti _Tom and Jerry_. Selalu bisa bertengkar, dan selalu bisa bekerja sama, dengan kualitas yang sama baiknya.

* * *

"Kau serius mau naik benda aneh itu saja?"

Hermione Granger mendelik. Teknologi transportasi umum tercanggih abad ini yang bernama pesawat dikatai _benda aneh_ oleh siluman Musang yang satu itu.

Saat ini Hermione sedang berada di kantor, mencetak tiket pesawat yang sudah dipesan _via online_. Sementara Draco, yang menginap di kantor karena terlalu malas untuk pulang sehabis lembur sampai pukul tiga pagi, hanya merecoki rekan kerjanya, tidak memiliki sesuatu apapun untuk dikerjakan. Ia duduk santai tepat di samping Hermione.

"Itu bukan benda aneh, Tuan Kuno. Namanya pe-sa-wat, cara kerjanya sama dengan sapu terbang, hanya dibuat lebih luas dan muat banyak," jelas Hermione, "lagipula aku benci ber- _Apparate_." Hermione menambahkan, tanpa melihat mata Draco yang sudah tertutup sempurna dan ruangan mendadak sunyi senyap.

"HEI FERRET! Kau tidak mendengarkanku, 'kan?!" Hermione menampar-nampar pipi rekannya kuat-kuat, pura-pura tidak tahu kalau itu akan terasa sakit sekali.

Tak ada perubahan. Draco tetap tertidur.

 _'Apakah dia terlalu lelah sehabis lembur?'_ pikir Hermione sedikit cemas, _'dia memang lembur sampai pukul tiga pagi, dan harus langsung ke Austria untuk menghadiri Konvensi Hukum Sihir Internasional sore nanti._ _Seingatku d_ _ia juga baru kembali kemarin_ _malam_ _dari Dublin untuk menghadiri pertandingan timnas Inggris dan Irlandia pra Piala Dunia Quidditch.'_

Sekali lagi Hermione menepuk pipi Draco, lebih pelan, lebih mengarah kepada _membangunkan_ daripada _mengganggu_. Raut khawatir tercetak di wajah jelitanya, takut kalau rekan sintingnya itu tiba-tiba saja pingsan, _drop_. Padahal konvensi yang akan mereka hadiri ini sangat penting dan Hermione tidak bisa menggantikan Draco. Ia hanya bisa berada di sana dua hari saja, karena Hermione harus _fitting_ gaun pernikahan. Sementara konvensi itu berlangsung selama empat hari.

"Hei, Malfoy? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada reaksi.

Kini ia mulai panik.

"Malfoy, jangan bercanda! Ini konvensi penting! Heh, Draco Malfoy!"

Tangan Hermione buru-buru mencari ponselnya, menekan nomor darurat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. Bayangan gaun pernikahannya yang kurang memuaskan karena tidak di- _fitting_ , pestanya yang berantakan, bercampur aduk dengan bayangan pemecatannya dan Draco dan kariernya yang hancur.

Sebuah tangan pucat menyentuh tangannya yang kini sibuk menekan-nekan tombol ponsel.

"Aku bercanda."

Draco Malfoy kini sedang menyeringai puas, wajahnya berada hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Hermione sendiri.

Mata Hermione membulat. Saat ini ia melihat wajah Draco Malfoy yang – ia akui – memang di atas rata-rata itu, dengan jarak kurang dari lima sentimeter dari wajahnya sendiri. Plus merasakan aroma _musk_ bercampur aroma khas Malfoy yang begitu pekat di indera penciumannya, entah kenapa, membuatnya merasa _aneh._

"Terpukau dengan ketampananku, _Granger_?"

Suara jelek Draco memecah lamunan Hermione.

"Ha? Ti-tid-tidak, tentu saja!" Hermione buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, ke arah jendela di belakang Draco. "Aku melihat awan. Agak menarik," kelitnya, sambil menyambar tas dan tiketnya yang sudah dicetak.

"Kita bertemu di Austria. Kau sudah tahu hotelnya, 'kan?" Hermione beranjak pergi.

Draco mengangguk, masih belum selesai dengan acara mari-tertawa-terbahak-bahak yang kini sedang diikutinya karena melihat wajah tercengang Hermione tadi.

" _Come stop your crying it will be alright_

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight, right now_

 _I will protect you from all around you_

 _I will be here, don't you cry._ _"*_

"Benda anehmu yang lain bunyi, _tuh,_ " Draco menunjuk tas Hermione.

Hermione buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang bernyanyi.

"Oh, halo, Ron?" Hermione tersenyum.

Mendengar nama itu yang disebut rekan kerjanya, perasaan Draco sedikit tidak enak. Agak sebal, apalagi ekspresi Hermione berubah drastis, dari yang cemberut lucu karena tadi termakan keisengannya, jadi berbinar-binar hanya karena ditelepon si-pecundang-Weasel.

 _Bloody hell_ , _yeah_. Draco sendiri tahu bahwa saat ini dia _hanya_ rekan kerja Hermione Granger dan ia pun sudah dijodohkan dengan Astoria oleh orangtuanya, tetapi ia merasa nyaman dengan ketidakwajaran ini. Perasaan aneh setiap kali Hermione tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut, marah, sebal karena dirinya, perasaan aneh setiap kali Hermione menatapnya lekat, memperhatikannya, mengisi relung kosong di hatinya, yang ia tahu jelas tidak wajar. Ia menikmatinya.

"Kau mau mengantarku ke bandara? Oh, terima kasih, Ron. Kau tidak sibuk? Hm… yaa, syukurlah. Berangkat? Pukul lima… Kau sudah dalam perjalanan kesini? Ya, aku–

 _'Semoga saja Weasel bisa membahagiakannya,'_ pikir Draco. Ia pun berjalan pelan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Hermione yang masih tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

Seorang lelaki menekan tombol merah di sebelah kanan layar ponselnya.

Ponsel berlambang apel tergigit di belakangnya itu hadiah dari tunangannya. Semenjak dunia sihir mulai membuka diri terhadap dunia _Muggle_ belakangan ini, ponsel mulai dipakai di dunia sihir. Selain lebih efisien, juga lebih praktis. Lelaki itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu berminat memakainya, kalau bukan karena sahabat-sekaligus-adik-iparnya, adiknya, dan bahkan ibunya sudah memakai ponsel dan mengatainya kampungan.

Demi bulu hidung Salazar, lelaki itu sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ibunya jadi _gaul_ dan bahkan sampai mengatainya kampungan.

Ponselnya berdering. Pesan singkat.

 _From : Lav_

 _Berminat coba kue labu spesial buatanku? Datanglah ke rumahku._

Lelaki tersenyum lebar. Sekilas merapikan rambut merahnya.

Lelaki itu menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya, seraya memacu sapu terbangnya lebih cepat, berharap bisa menyelesaikan urusan dengan tunangannya sesegera mungkin.

 _Reply to : Lav_

 _Tentu._ _Satu jam lagi aku kesana._

Karena gadis terseksi dalam hidupnya, saat ini, menunggunya.

* * *

Draco menghela nafas berat.

Ia merasa begitu bodoh saat ini. Dokumen penting dan rahasia yang perlu dibawanya ke Austria tertinggal di rumah. Ia sudah mengirim barang-barangnya ke Austria, tinggal ber- _apparate_ ke sana dan semuanya selesai. Tetapi dokumen itu teramat penting, lebih baik tidak membawa selembar pun pakaian ke Austria daripada tidak membawanya. Menyuruh peri rumah mengirimnya ke Austria juga tidak bisa, mengingat dokumen itu rahasia, walaupun peri rumah tidak akan sejahil itu melihat-lihat isinya.

Lelaki yang memang terbiasa terbang cepat itu memacu sapunya, sesekali melirik arlojinya.

Ia memang hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk ber- _apparate_ ke Austria, tetapi sebelum pergi, ia masih harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan keluarga Greengrass pukul satu siang. Dari rumah keluarga Greengrass lalu ia akan langsung ke Austria, rencananya begitu. Tapi semuanya runyam.

Dan sekarang sudah pukul dua belas lewat lima puluh dua menit.

Memang tidak akan ada yang marah jika ia terlambat, toh ini masalah pekerjaan, tetapi Draco sendiri tidak suka terlambat. Memperburuk citranya.

Lelaki itu melirik arlojinya lagi.

Tanpa diduga-duga dari arah berlawanan seseorang yang lain terbang ke arahnya, _dengan sapu terbang_. Ia juga tak melihat jalan, sibuk bermain-main dengan ponselnya.

Tabrakan keras tak terhindarkan.

Dua penunggang sapu terbang itu bertubrukan sangat keras, sebelum keduanya jatuh ke dalam danau yang mereka lintasi. Kecipak air terdengar keras, menyedot perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya…

* * *

Kepalaku sakit sekali, serasa dihimpit oleh pemecah kenari.

Aku membuka mata.

Putih? Apa aku ada di surga?

Kucoba menghalau sesuatu berwarna putih yang menghalangi pemandanganku ini. Sekali sentuh, sesuatu yang baru kusadari adalah kain itu langsung tersingkir. Bayanganku tentang aku-sudah-mati-dan-ada-di-surga itu menghilang seketika.

Aku mendapati bahwa saat ini aku berada di sebuah ruangan bercahaya remang. Hanya ada dua lampu di ruangan yang kurasa cukup luas ini.

Dimana aku?

Kulayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur lain di ruangan ini, ditiduri seseorang yang menyelimuti dirinya sampai ke kepala dengan selimut putih bersih.

Selain itu bau di ruangan ini tidak begitu enak. Antara bau busuk dan bau obat yang–

Tunggu sebentar.

"Tuan? Apa kau tidur?" aku memanggil orang yang berada di tempat tidur lain itu.

Kalau dugaanku benar bahwa ini rumah sakit, semestinya orang itu tidak menyelimuti dirinya sampai kepala begitu. Bisa menghalangi nafas, 'kan? Lagipula infusnya tidak ada, dan kenapa tempatku dan tempatnya tidak dihalangi tirai?

Ini ruangan ap–

Jangan katakan. Jangan katakan kalau aku di ruang mayat.

Oke, saat ini aku tidak mengenakan apapun. Telanjang bulat. Tubuhku hanya ditutupi kain tipis yang tadi menutupi kepalaku itu.

Kuputuskan untuk keluar. Tentu saja mengenakan _sesuatu_. Kain penutup tadi kujadikan penutup tubuhku dari pinggang sampai kaki.

Mengapa rasanya tubuhku seperti lebih berat?

Aku berjalan di lorong ini. Rumah sakit yang kukenali sebagai St. Mungo ini sangat sepi, entah karena memang sudah malam atau karena lorong ini menuju kamar mayat.

"Apa itu kau?"

Suara itu. _Kenapa bisa ada disini_?

Benar saja. Mataku menangkap Hermione Granger, masih dengan pakaian yang terakhir kulihat – _blazer_ pink pastel dan rok pensil hitam selutut, dilapis _coat_ hitam dan syal putih gading. Dengan mata sembap luar biasa ia menghampiriku cepat-cepat dan–

"Ada apa sebenarnya?! Kukira kau mati! Jangan permainkan aku seperti ini, Ronald!"

 _Ronald?_

Granger bahkan _memelukku_?!

"Wow, wow, Granger," suaraku terdengar aneh, mirip suara seseorang yang kukenal, "aku Draco. Draco Malfoy! Ada apa, sih? Apa kau sudah gila? _Ronald_?" Aku melepas pelukannya, meski aku yakin benar rasanya akan nyaman sekali bila terus dipeluk olehnya.

"Draco? Draco apa, sih?! Dia sekarang di Austria, bodoh. Rambutmu merah, bukan _pirang_ seperti musang sinting itu!" ia menatapku heran. "Mungkin kecelakaan itu agak merusak pikiranmu, ya? Ayo kita periksa kembali, Ron."

"Sudah kukatakan aku ini DRACO MALFOY! Bukan RON!" suaraku tetap saja aneh, "dan rambutku–

Aku menarik rambut kepalaku.

 _Merah?!_

Bergegas kutinggalkan Granger, mencari kaca.

Kaca jendela ruang mayat menjadi tujuanku saat ini. Aku tak menghiraukan Granger yang sibuk memanggilku dengan nama Weaselbee, mengejarku.

Pantulan cermin itu seakan berdusta.

Aku, dengan rambut merah, bukan _pirang,_ wajah berbintik berwarna _beige_ , bukan _pucat_ , tubuh yang agak gemuk, bukan _proporsional,_ dan pendek, bukan _tinggi_.

APA-APAAN SEMUA INI?!

 _Hell_ , aku dengan tubuh Ron? Kemana tubuhku yang asli?! Kemana jiwa Ron yang asli?!

Aku menatap Granger yang masih melihatku dengan heran.

Demi kuku jempol kaki Godric.

 _ **To be continued.**_

* * *

 *** _lirik lagu 'You'll be in My Heart' dinyanyikan oleh Usher_**

A/N

Heyyaaa!

HARTWELL IS BAAACK!

Ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea berjudul 'Big'. Drama ini rekomendasi banget, soalnya komedi dan romance-nya kerasa banget, chemistry antar pemeran kuat sekali (menurut saya), walaupun endingnya agak sedikit mengecewakan. #promo

Mungkin cerita ini akan keliatan mirip dengan drama tersebut, tapi saya usahakan beda. Saya usahakan cuma mengambil konflik pokoknya, yaitu tukar jiwa.

Lama banget nggak mengunjungi Ffn. Terakhir kali saya coba buka Ffn adalah setahun yang lalu. Semua kartu yang dimiliki keluarga saya, semuanya nge-block Ffn. Kesel banget, apalagi lagi ngebet-ngebetnya mau update. Terpaksa saya tinggalkan.

Setelah sekarang punya laptop sendiri dan agak melek teknologi, saya jadi tahu cara ngebuka block-nya Ffn. Jadi baru sekarang saya bisa ngakses Ffn.

Mohon maaf buat readers yang nungguin... Silakan marah-marah, saya tahu kok gimana keselnya readers sekalian _._

Soal When She was Drunken, saya beneran _minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya_. Dengan sangat terpaksa saya harus nutup cerita itu. Setelah lama sekali ninggalin Ffn, saya sendiri udah lupa mau saya kemanakan alur cerita itu. Datanya sendiri udah hilang. Saya nggak mau ambil resiko nyelesaiin cerita yang saya sendiri lupa awalnya mau dibuat seperti apa.

Saya bikin fic ini untuk mengganti fic tersebut. Semoga menarik.

So, silakan tumpahkan unek-unek anda soal cerita ini (atau soal author gila ini juga boleh) di review, kalau ternyata banyak yang suka, akan saya lanjutkan, kalau nggak, ya _delete_. :)

Thanks for reading!

Regards, _**hartwell**_ **.**


End file.
